The number of laparoscopic surgeries that are performed is on the rise. In performing laparoscopic surgeries, surgeons make smaller skin incisions and use special instruments and techniques which in some cases can reduce blood loss, expedite post operative recovery and reduce post operative pain. Therefore, when possible, patients and their surgeons prefer laparoscopic surgeries over open surgeries.
The success of laparoscopic surgeries depends on sophisticated video-camera technology, precise surgical instruments and experienced surgeons. During a laparoscopic surgery, cameras act as a surgeon's eyes and instruments as their hands and fingers. Therefore, technological advances in the equipment used during laparoscopic surgeries may lead to more successful surgeries and better post operative prognosis. However, a mammalian body presents a unique environment which can limit the use of certain technologies. For example, equipments that employ wire connections for data transmission limit the surgeons' capability to operate freely within the body cavity due to restriction of movements by the cables. Also, wireless technologies that use high frequency signals may be limited, because high frequency signals are absorbed by tissues limiting or precluding transmission of data through the body.